


Proposal

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: Derek proposes to Stiles





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all, have posted in a few months. Life seems to be getting in the way these days. Have a few stories that I am working on. Need to edit them and then post. Will edit what I already have posted and repost them. May have missed some tags and characters listings

Stiles wakes and turns to see the man he has fallen in love with even more every morning for the last year or so still sleeping beside him. He leans over and lightly kisses Derek on his scruffy cheek. Derek smiles and says a soft good morning. Derek slips his arms around Stiles and pulls him closer, pressing his lips to the beautiful young man lying next to him. They hold each other and softly kiss for a while. 

You hungry, Stiles says. Mmmmm, hungry for you, yeah. Stiles smiles, well I was actually thinking along the lines of breakfast. Yeah, that will work to Derek says. He reluctantly lets Stiles slip from his arms. He slips from bed and then heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later he comes out and slips on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and heads down to the kitchen. Derek smiles as he watches Stiles leave the bedroom. 

Derek lays in bed for a few more minutes until he can smell bacon cooking and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later he exits and slips into his own sweats and t-shirt. He leaves the bedroom and stops to stare at the beautiful young man standing at the stove making breakfast. Descending the stairs his eyes never leaving the young man he has fallen head over heels in love with. 

He sits at the table where Juice and toast is already waiting for him. A few minutes later Stiles brings two plates with pancakes, bacon and eggs loaded on them. They eat, while idly playing with each other’s free hand. When they're finished Derek clears the plates while Stiles gets his back pack and starts to pull out his computer and books. 

Derek asks him what his plans for today are. He sighs, well I have a report due tomorrow in history and haven’t even started, so I should probably start that before anything else. What about you? I’m goanna go for a run and then probably just read for a while. 

 

Derek heads to his room to change while Stiles begins to study. A while later Derek descends ready for his run. He lightly kisses Stiles on the forehead and asks if he will be ok while he goes on his run. He says Yes, if I need you I will call. Ok, I will be back in about half an hour or so. Ok, enjoy your run. He looks up and smiles at the handsome man standing in front of him, watching as he leaves the loft and shuts the door. Stiles bends back to his studying. 

Unbeknownst to Stiles he heads to Stiles father’s house. When he gets there, he mounts the front porch steps and knocks. When the sheriff answers he smiles at the young man standing nervously on the front porch. Hi sheriff, can I talk to you for a few minutes about Stiles. Sure, he says and it’s John, son. He ushers Derek in and they sit on the couch. What can I do for you Derek. 

What do you want to talk about? Well, you know that Stiles and I have been dating for the last year or so and I’m very much in love with him. He lets out a deep breath and says. I want to ask your permission to ask Stiles to marry me. I know he is only 16. I’m willing to wait till you decide it’s an appropriate time to get married. But I would like to propose tonight at dinner.

He cautiously looks at the sheriff not realizing he hadn’t been looking at him all this time. John is smiling. Derek swallows loudly, not sure what to expect from the man. John simply says Yes, you can marry Stiles. Derek sighs and smiles. Then the sheriff gets up and leaves the room. Derek is not sure what he is doing. John comes back into the room after a few minutes and has a small box. He hands it to Derek who opens it. There are two rings in it. Derek’s eyes go wide. 

Derek stares at John with a questioning look on his face. Johns sighs and says, those are Stiles mother and my wedding rings, I, and I know she would be honored if you propose to him with them as your wedding rings. Derek begins to cry, and John stands and pulls the young man into a hug. No need to cry Derek. I know how much you two love each other. I know that Stiles mother would have loved you as much as I do. 

After that, Derek fills the sheriff in on the evenings plans. Returning the ring box to John to hold onto till this evening. He departs and continues his run. A short time later he is back at the loft and enters seeing Stiles still hard at work studying and writing his report. He approaches the young man and places a tender kiss on his forehead and whispers I love you and then heads to his room to change. Stiles watches him leave with a loving smile on his face. 

Derek returns after a shower and a change of clothes to find Stiles in the kitchen with the picnic basket, filling it with food. What’s this he says. I figured we would head out to the preserve for a picnic lunch, unless you don’t want to? Derek slips his arms around Stiles waist and softly nuzzles into his neck. Of course I want to go on a picnic with you. I would go anywhere with you. 

They head out after Stiles showers and changes into different clothes. They get to the preserve and walk for a bit till they come upon a clearing in the trees. Derek lays out the blanket. They sit, and Stiles begins pulling food from the basket and laying it out in front of them. 

They eat as Derek watches Stiles talking animatedly beside him and smiles. After a bit Stiles looks over to Derek and says what? Why are you staring at me like that? I’m just amazed that we are here, and I get to spend my life with you. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have someone as special and beautiful as you in my life. Someone that I could call mine. 

Stiles leans over and lightly kisses Derek and pulls him down onto the blanket and curls into Derek’s strong arms. They lay there for a long time while Stiles idly caresses Dereks scruffy face, occasionally placing light kisses to his face. After a few hours of lying there and dozing off Derek says they should get back. Can’t we just stay here. Well, as nice as that sounds I got plans for us this evening. Stiles sits up and says Oh yeah with a big smile on his face. 

Derek just snickers and rolls his eyes. I was thinking of Dinner out and dancing afterwards. Stiles smiles and begins to place the food back in the picnic basket. Derek folds up the blanket and they head back to the car.

After getting back to the loft, Derek tells Stiles he should go to his dad’s house and get ready for this evening. He said he would pick him up in a couple hours. He asked him to wear something nice cause he wanted to treat him this evening. Stiles left the loft to head to his dad’s house. 

Stiles arrives at his dads finding his dad. He enters and says hello to his dad who is sitting in the front room watching tv. Hey sport, what you up to. Derek is taking me to dinner and then dancing. I want to find something nice to wear for the evening. He heads to his old room where most of his clothes and belongings still reside. He finds some clothes he thinks will work for the evening, lays them out and then heads to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

When he’s all done he heads down stairs to chat with his dad while he waits for Derek. He asks his dad what he is doing that evening. Probably just stay home and rest a bit. The guys gave me the evening off, saying I’ve been working too hard. Stiles agrees with him there. About an hour goes by when they hear a familiar car pull up. 

A minute or so later there is a knock on the door. The sheriff stands and heads to the door. He answers it and there stands Derek looking very handsome in a nice sweater and tight black jeans. He smiles over at Stiles who is standing in the living room smiling from ear to ear. The sheriff ushers Derek in and he heads over to stiles and hands him a bouquet of roses and places a light kiss on his cheek. 

He asks if stiles is ready to go cause their reservations are in less than half an hour. Stiles slips his hand into Derek’s and nods. They say goodnight to the sheriff and head to the car. Derek holds the door for him and kisses him lightly on the cheek before he sits in the passenger seat. Derek gets in and they head off to the restaurant. When they get there, the waiter sits them at a private table near the back of the restaurant. 

He brings them complimentary wine. Derek, I’m not 18 yet, I can’t drink. Tonight, you can, Derek says smiling at him. Stiles takes a sip and smiles at Derek. Derek blushes and turns his head acting like he is looking for the waiter. Stiles raises his hand and catches Derek’s chin and turns his head to face him and whispers softly, I love you. Derek says I love you too back to Stiles. The waiter returns, and they order. While they are waiting for their dinner to arrive they talk quietly and absently play with each other’s fingers on the table. 

Their dinner arrives, and they eat catching each other staring. Derek sees Stiles staring with an inquisitive look in his eyes. He thinks to himself better do this soon, he is getting suspicious. 

Unbeknownst to Stiles the rest of the pack have been filtering in, in the last half hour. He didn’t know they were there because his back was to the entrance. By now everyone has shown up except the sheriff and Melissa. Scott is sitting with his boyfriend Isaac. Erica and Boyd are there, as are Liam and Theo. Mason and Corey, Peter and his mate Chris. Lydia and Parrish, and Jackson and Ethan. Cora, Danny and Aiden are sitting together. 

Derek glances over and sees Melissa and the sheriff enter and taken to their table. He nods over to the waiter while Stiles is distracted by something on his plate. The waiter approaches and places a small box on the table in front of Stiles. He glances at the waiter who has a smile on his face. He looks over and Derek is kneeling in front of him on bended knee. Derek takes his hand and says. 

Stiles you have made me the happiest man in the world. I thought I would never again feel love for another person or from another person. You came into my life as an annoying teenager who never stops talking. You saved my life numerous times and don’t think twice about jumping in between any of the pack and danger. My heart skips a beat every time I see you. I don’t know where I would be right now if you hadn’t come into my life, I want you in my life for the rest of eternity. Stiles Stilinski will you marry me. 

Stiles hand is covering his mouth as he listens, and a single tear falls down his cheek. Derek holds his breath fearing that he will say no. A moment later stiles brings his hand to Derek’s face and pulls him close. Yes, Derek I will marry you, a thousand times yes. Derek takes the box from the table and opens it. Stiles gasps when he sees his parents wedding rings. He hears a little gasp and turns to see the rest of the pack there watching. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders and says I love you so much. I never expected for you to be this romantic. Derek smiles and whispers the nights not over yet. Stiles smiles and says were to next? Now it’s time to go dancing and then a nice quiet evening at home with my fiancée. 

Derek calls the waiter over to ask for the bill. The waiter just raises his hand and says it’s on the house. Consider it an early wedding present from the restaurant management and employees. He smiles and thanks the waiter and they all head out to go dancing. 

They all arrive at the dance hall and find a large enough table for the whole group to sit at. When a slow song comes on Derek rises and asks Stiles to dance. They move to the dance floor and begin to sway to the music pressed together. They dance a few dances and then sit down as Derek excuses himself to the bathroom. The rest of the group is on the dance floor and he watches them fondly

A moment later a hand is on his shoulder. He turns expecting to see Derek, but a strange man he does not know is there. He frowns at him. The man just says come dance with me. Sorry, I’m here with my fiancée and friends. It wasn’t a request it was an order. No, Stiles says. A few heads turn towards them as the man backhands Stiles who hits the floor and grabs his face and begins to cry. 

The next moment the man is against the wall with a pack of werewolves surrounding him. Eyes glowing. Melissa and the sheriff are at Stiles side. There is a loud growl and the pack moves aside as Derek if full beta form strides to the man against the wall. 

Derek raises a clawed hand ready to bring it down on the unsuspecting man. I low whisper escapes Stiles Derek, I want to go home. Derek lowers his hand and shifts back to human. You’re lucky my fiancée stopped me, or you would be dead. 

He strides over to Stiles and kneels down and see ‘s the bruise on Stiles face. A low sad whimper escapes Derek and he wraps his arms around Stiles and he begins to cry. I’m so sorry I left you alone, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. If you want me to leave I will as he looks into Stiles eyes. There is no way I’m letting you go anywhere. I’m goanna get hurt. You can’t always protect me. But knowing you will always be there for me is all I need, your all I need. 

Derek smiles and lifts Stiles in his arms and carries him out to their car. Lydia approaches the man who is still backed against the wall and says to him. If we ever see you near him again, we won’t be near as nice as he was. The man looks around at the group around him and sees the sheriff. Sheriff are you going to let these people talk to me like that? Don’t look to me for help, that was my son you hit. Your just lucky you’re not in jail or worse. 

 

They all leave to head home. Derek was still by his car saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for the evening. They all stoped by the passenger seat to see how Stiles was doing and wishing him a good night. The sheriff makes sure he isn’t injured. Jackson stops and says to Stiles. Just say the word and we will rip him to shreds, no one touches you and gets away with it. Stiles hugs Jackson and gives him a peck on the cheek. Thank you Jackson. They touch foreheads and he says I mean it Stiles. 

They leave and Stiles asks Derek. When did Jackson get so protective? He has actually always been protective just shows it more now. All the betas will be more protective now that you are my mate and we are getting married. They reach home and change their clothes and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. Stiles absently playing with the wedding ring on his finger and looks up into the face of the man he loves and is going to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
